


Forsaken

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Summary: The last day has come for Maglor.Author’s Note: This is a strange experiment. I must say music always inspires me and often causes a 'movie' in my head. I am adding the music as it is instrumental in understanding what I am trying to do. Not sure if this is anyone's cup of tea... This is my poor attempt to pour these images into words. I had to write it... You might want to put the headphones on and turn the music up a bit to truly appreciate the mood they are weaving :)Music is by Within Temptation, no copyright infringement is intended. This is a homage to their song 'Forsaken'.





	Forsaken

Forsaken

 

 

Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.

 

Maglor walked the endless shores, his eyes directed at the eternal waves crashing onto the rocks. The Gray Havens lay at his feet, a place which had seen too much bloodshed in the past. Blood, which he had shed, which still clung to his hands -- and his brother's. "We made too many mistakes, Maedhros, too many." His brother never seemed far away and even in death accompanied him on his never-ending journey. This was his punishment -- self-chosen and self proclaimed.

 

We lived our lives in our paradise -- Aman is so far away. Do I even remember the haunting beauty of those shores?  
As gods we shaped the world around -- We thought we were almighty, Maedhros, but we weren't  
No borderlines we'd stay behind -- There was no horizon, no limitations to what our father wanted  
Though balance is something fragile -- Oh, we should have stopped him! Stopped the murder and bloodshed!

 

Maedhros' fëa was never far from him and he sensed his brother's regret, which was also his.

 

While we thought we were gaining -- What were we doing? Chasing after our father's mad dreams?  
We would turn back the tide, it still slips away -- He pulled us in with him. We had no choice.  
Our time has run out, our future has died -- The murder we committed in the past took away our future  
There's no more escape -- My hands burn and the Silmaril casts a luring glow from beneath the waves, calling me

Now the day has come -- White sails set sail for Aman for the last time  
We are forsaken -- Carries away the last Elves who still dwelt on Arda  
There's no time anymore -- No time to right the wrongs we committed  
Life will pass us by -- I stand here on the cliff...Why don't I jump, like you did, my brother?  
We are forsaken -- We are the lost ones. We lost our way  
We're the last of our kind -- I am the last Elf on Arda. Everyone else is gone and even your presence fades

The sacrifice was much too high -- Our souls we sold and peace is something we will never find, not even in death  
Our greed just made us all go blind -- Oh, Adar, why? Why did you create the Silmarils?  
We tried to hide what we feared inside -- Fear of failure, fear of loss... and in the end, we lost all  
Today is the end of tomorrow -- Tomorrow is gone. It set sail and will never come for me

As the sea started rising -- The Sea sensed our attack and tried to warn the innocent  
The land that we conquered just washed away -- The Sea never washed away the blood that still clings to my hands  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide -- Eluréd and Elurín, lost forever. We searched for you  
It was all in vain -- Eärendil, Elwing, we took you away from your sons

Now the day has come -- The ship sails without me  
We are forsaken -- The Silmaril still burns me and always will  
There's no time anymore -- It mocks me from beneath the Sea  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken -- A Sea which colors blood red  
Only ruins stay behind -- Only I stay behind -- ruined by my life

 

The white sails vanish from my view. Elrond and his sons left years ago and for some time Thranduil and Celeborn remained. But Thranduil's love for his son called him to the Undying Lands and Celeborn much desired to be reunited with his noble woman. They never sensed me following them -- watching them. I am nothing more than the living dead now, brother mine. Our oath ruined the lives of so many. You rest in a sea of fire, whist a sea of water calls me, beckons me to become one with it and the Silmaril that rests beneath the waves. Do I deserve such mercy?

 

Now the day has come -- The day has finally come that I will raise my voice in song one last time  
We are forsaken this time -- to sing of my life, my choices, my regrets and my love for you, brother mine -- love mine

 

Now the day has come -- My song dies on the last breath of wind  
We are forsaken -- We are forsaken, meleth  
There's no time anymore -- The Sea looks inviting today and maybe it is time...

Now the day has come -- I shiver, as the wind pulls me down -- closer to the water -- into the waves  
The day has come -- Aye, the day of my salvation has finally come  
The day has come -- I call your name, Maedhros, as I fall toward my salvation

 

The ripples in the water smooth once the Sea calms down.

 

***

 

The waves sing a sad melody, replacing Maglor's lost voice.

 

My brother has come home now -- The Silmaril flows towards him and this time it doesn't burn him.

 

"You made me wait a long time," I say, and my fëa reaches for my brother's, cradling his essence close.

 

"The day has come, meleth... The day has come -- we are together again." Maglor rests his weary head against mine and our souls find the peace they never found in life.

 

***


End file.
